1000km to the sea
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Whenever they had looked outside the window and had seen the nature growing and blooming while they had been sitting working inside their rooms they just desired to discover freedom: They wanted to see the sea...


**Wir können die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen  
Oder noch weiter fahren  
Ja ich weiß, es ist schon spät  
Komm wir fahren durch die Nacht  
Bis wir die Sonne sehn  
Sag mir nicht, dass das nicht geht**

Arthur would have never thought that he would ever do something like this, but he sits with Berlin, America and France in a car. It has been a spontaneous though, but they are converging their desire nearer and nearer, fields are passing as the travel through France in order to reach the sea. Actually they hadn't been wanting to go far, Paris had been the target they had set, but time carried them by its great wings, no slip road was alluring, as they supposed to taste the salty flavour of wind. In this moment Maria awaked feeling the wish to see the sea. Arthur can hear the swoosh of waves while the sun sets beyond the fields flying away, it dunks the four people in seemingly golden light and light blurs behind a veil separating them from reality.

**Denn so weit ist das nicht  
Es sind  
Nur 1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer  
Bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer  
Da schauen wir den Wellen hinterher  
Hinterher, hinterher  
1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer **

Though they already have left hundreds of kilometres behind, the distance doesn't seem to be a great gap, he himself hasn't noticed how great the route they'd already mastered is, he is too busy listening to the others halfway or to watch the passing environment. " Well, I saw the French fashion in Paris today , blue is le dernier cri this summer just like yellow, but yellow makes me seem to be terribly pale, you, Arthur and Maria, too..." Francis laughs heart-warming and for once Arthur isn't angry at all, he is lucky to be bound for sea with those being important to him. The silence of sea has caught him and cradles him, from one side to the other one, he regards smiling softly Maria, her hair shimmers suavely in the light of rising Luna, he loves her like the ocean, his oldest and closest friend, his first love. "Stop that fashion crap, Francis, let us talk about aliens or music or anything else, maybe Arthy is willing to tall us something about his unicorns?" Alfred asks smirking and turns around in order to watch Arthur though driving their car. His merry kind of being is infectious and fills everybody with happiness, even if he often acts like an idiot. Alas, Al if you think of me as a moron you should remember Tony, I really am not sure if he truly exists." A snicker sounds from Maria's rosy lips, he intrinsically tends to kitsch, at least from time to time, but this doesn't matter. "Och, Arthy!" And the waves approach.

**Ich hab Fernweh nach der Welt  
Und muss jetzt weiterziehen  
Und ich weiß, du kennst das Ziel  
Doch ich fühl mich jetzt wieder wohl  
Wenn ich nach Hause komm  
Und ich weiß, dass du's verstehst **

How often he has desired to leave England for once again? Away from rain, away from his everyday-life, away from his sorrows. Could it be better? He doesn't suppose that it could be, he catches sight of lavender and sunflower fields, isolated houses appear and decreasingly factories and increasingly olive trees, the South nears. Warmth welcomes them even during night and laughs friendly, offers them a home and security. Silently Arthur hopes his other superiors and his family won't resent his actions, they would have done the same in his position, they would have spread their wings and flown heavenward away.

Gilbert and Ludwig will understand it, she's totally sure about it, they never have forbidden Maria to decide to escape looking heavenward. When she was a little child Gil had always told her that she shouldn't allow herself to be deterred and should follow her colourful dreams.

**Vielleicht gefällts nicht jedem hier  
Dabei sinds nur 1000 Kilometer  
Bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer  
Nur 1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer  
Bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer  
Da schauen wir den Wellen hinterher  
Hinterher, hinterher  
1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer **

Many people always have given up their dreams for they had realised that the had been too close to the sun and finally hit the earth hard just like rain drops, but she had kept going her way with Arthur, Ludwig and Gilbert's help all the time, the sight focussed on the sea she has walked proudly without losing too many words. A mellow smile graces her mouth when she views Arthur, he's the best ever happened to her! She has never been a person talking much, she is too shy, too silent, however she has reached being friends with these three and now sojourning in distance closing her dream. The stars are not far away and are reflected in her lavender eyes . " Don't begin arguing, it's okay , but I'm pretty sure that aliens and unicorns do exist...!" "All of you are crazy, me excepted!" The landscape, a grey rail, just the contours to be identified, just the silhouettes, just the approaching mystical sparkle of watercourse.

**Wenn ich jetzt all die Dinge zähl  
Die wirklich wichtig sind  
Dann bleiben gar nicht mal so viel **

A mysterious sparkle lies in Alfred's eyes. Whether Arthur knows, how much he has longed to go here accompanied by him one day? Definitely not. Never. This is impossible. This is what he thinks indeed, but he doesn't really supposes it any more, he has experienced too much in order to do so else. His life hasn't had any depths yet, he is Alfred, the mightiest country in the world, but his won independence demonstrated a break at first sight. Awhile he has understood himself as the hero, he believed that to be a hero, to dictate, to stick his nose into the others' businesses, sex and money are the most important things in life, all in all... it has always been a fault of his. During the passed hours he has been realising that just his life counts, he has wasted so much time, thrown it away and let it coldly like ice lie there. Thereby the most precious possessions has always lied in front of his nose, he has never travelled through other countries because he had been so ignorant and hadn't known where they are located and how they are. What an irony though he intends to savour life in its completeness, the sweetness and bitterness, he wants to dedicate his time his friends and his family and explore new worlds, maybe he senses everything the wrong way, but discussing with Arthur he realises what the actual reason is, the little things being almost self-evident are worth living for.

**Du hier neben mir und nur  
Nur 1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer  
Bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer  
Da schauen wir den Wellen hinterher  
Hinterher, hinterher **

**Du hier neben mir und nur  
Nur 1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer  
Bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer  
Da schauen wir den Wellen hinterher  
Hinterher, hinterher **

**Du hier neben mir und nur  
Nur 1000 Kilometer bis zum Meer  
Bis zum Meer, bis zum Meer  
Da schauen wir den Wellen hinterher  
Hinterher, hinterher **

A reason why they fly across the motorway dunked in twilight can't be discovered by Francis, it has been a crazy occasion, in all intends and purposes he had wanted to show them his beautiful capital la Paris however they had have been attracted by something else. He had almost forgotten the wonderful South of France, the rough coasts and olive tree fields just like the pulchritudinous, gaudy flowers... The human beings down there are totally different, opener , more friendly and freer. The sea seems to have taught them these characteristics an eternity ago, it has explained the way whispering to them, kittenishly, quietly, gustily. Water is the nature's instrument in order to instil everything into the human mind, Francis has always kept it in his mind and never forgotten because a few, some, many of his sailors has lost their lives because of this way of teaching. Nevertheless these thoughts evaporate as they leave the car, their feet carved themselves smoothly into the sand, water swirls about these and entices with laughing chants into freedom, shows the direction into which they they have to look. It has been the best they could have done, the calling of liberty is their victory. Forever. Never ending. Vibrating in aeon.


End file.
